gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZPM
ZERO POINT MODULE Ancient power source, cylindrical in shape and containing energy compatible with Ancient technology -- including the Stargates. A Z.P.M. derives its enormous power from vacuum energy, derived from a self-contained region of subspace time, and has a potential life of many millions of years. Some Ancient technology requires Z.P.M.s, and the city of Atlantis relies on three of the units for its primary power generation. A Zero Point Module or equivalent power source is required for a Stargate to establish a wormhole to a gate in another galaxy. It is possible to construct a version of the device from Earth-based materials, as Jack O'Neill (under the influence of the Ancients' library of knowledge) once did to reach the Asgard when he needed their aid. SG-1 first discovered the technology when O'Neill, again under the influence of the Ancients' knowledge, led them to the planet Proclarush to retrieve a Z.P.M. from Taonas, the Ancients' abandoned base there. They brought it back to Earth and found the Atlantus outpost in Antarctica, where the device powered the Ancient drone weapons that destroyed Anubis's attacking fleet. The module was later used to power the Stargate for the Atlantis expedition's long-distance journey to the Pegasus Galaxy. Upon the Earth team's arrival in Atlantis two of the city's three Z.P.M.s had been depleted, and the third was reaching maximum entropy trying to stave off the ocean around the submerged city with a shield barrier. So each ZPM could power the Atlantas shield for over 3300 years when just holding back seawater. It is the Atlantis team's hope that additional Z.P.M.s can be discovered in the Pegasus Galaxy, both to power the city's defense shield and to provide enough power to gate home to Earth. History The exact date of when the ZPM we know and love was invented is currently unknown,but it was probibly around 10 million years ago. The inventor however,is known. Her name was Amila contara,a direct descendent of Amelius,the inventor of the Stargate and the ark of truth. ZPM research continued untill the ancients were beaten by the Wraith and they came back to earth. We do know from the data base in Atlantas that the ancients were about ready to make a major improvment to ZPM technology,but they never had a chance to finish development. The ZPM replaced the enhanced Naquadah reactors and other power sources used by the Alterans before the invention of the ZPM. The ZPM quickly proved its worth as an energy source,greatly enhanceing the speed,shields and weapon power of Alteran ships. During the war with the Alliance,the Adnihilo were always trying to capture ZPMs,although they reached maximum entrophy,they had a much higher energy output then any Adnihilo energy source of the same size. ZPMs are smaller then a mans thigh. An Adnihilo subspace capaciter capable of generating the same amount of energy as a ZPM are quite large,about the size of a mini van,although the SC does not reach maximum entrophy,it can burn out if put under too much strain or if it is damaged. The Adnihilo never figured out ZPM technology before the war ended,but now that they have been awakened they are working on them again. Gormagon 17:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Technology